Adirondack chairs have been available for many years to provide outdoor seating suitable to withstand all types of weather conditions. Typically made of wood, Adirondack chairs usually include a plurality of slats attached to a frame to form the back support and seat. Both the back support and seat are usually of a flat configuration.
Some examples of known chairs are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,006,667 to Brown, U.S. Pat. No. 2,024,170 to Kruse, Design U.S. Pat. No. 305,081 to Grosfillex and Design U.S. Pat. No. 294,890 to Hubert. The chairs disclosed in these patents are concerned with use by the general population. Their construction and dimensioning facilitate their use by healthy, mobile individuals.